New Years in Richmond
by Kaleah kaleah
Summary: The snow is falling in Richmond.


**Disclaimer: The views and opinions in this story is that of the author, it does not reflect the opinions of TNT, creators, writers or anyone involved with the Hawthorne TV show.**

**New Years in Richmond **

"_**Note that this takes place before they got married and had children"**_

It was New Years Eve, and a very cold December day. The radio had just reported that it was going to get colder and that they were expecting to get over 10inches of snow by morning. She sat at her desk drinking a hot cup of coffee that Tom had made her. She was working on a report, and hoping to make it home before it started to snow, as she took another sip, and thinking how good it was and wondering where he buy's it from, he always seem to have the best coffee in the hospital. She continued to work and a few minutes later she heard a knock at her door, "come in" she called out and as she looked up from her desk she saw Tom stand there,

"Hey what are you doing, are you still working on that report?" he asked taking the seat across from her desk.

"Yeah for some reason I just can't seem to get it done" she told him as she leaned back in her chair.

"So tell me what are your plans for New Years Christina?" he asked her with a suspicious look on his face.

"Why do you have something planed for us?" she smiled.

"I may have a little something planed, but first I need to know if Camille is going to be home tonight" he asked with a smile.

"funny you should ask that she called me a few hours ago asking if she could spend the night over a friends? It seems that there having a New Years party."

"So you can come and spend the night at my place?" he smiled hoping that her answer was yes.

"I can. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Just you." he told her as he made it to his feet and headed for the door. As he started to open the it he heard her say.

"I know your not going to leave without giving me a kiss first?" he started to laugh and turned around

"I just wanted to see how far you would let me go before you said something?"

She made it to her feet and walked over to him wrapped her arms around his waist.

"you knew I wouldn't let you get to far without giving me a kiss, now you know I can't get through the rest of the day or that report without it." she told him as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Ok you back to work, and I'll see you later." he told her as he gave her one more kiss and walked out the room.

A few hours later she finished up the report she was working on, and was ready to head home it had been a very long day and as she made it to her feet she grab her things and headed for the ER to talk to Bobbie for a bit before leaving to get ready to go over to Tom's.

"Hey Bobbie what's going on down here?"

"Nothing much doing my best to finish up so I can get out of here, Steve and I are going to a New Years Eve party at a friends, and I still need to go home and get ready. So what are you doing to bring in the New Year?"

"Not sure yet Tom has something planed for the both of us, but I'm just so tired I'm not sure I really want to do anything tonight but go home and sleep."

"come on Chrissie, if he has something planed you have to go."

"yeah I know, and I probably will."

"good you need to get out and have some fun."

"so what are you wearing?"

"I was thinking that little black dress you know the one with the low cut back,"

"Oh I love that one on you, and I also like that red one to you have."

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that one."

"well I better get going so you can finish up and get out of here and have some fun, call me tomorrow and tell me all about it."

"you know I will, and you do the same, talk to you later Chrissie and have a good night and happy new year."

"Good night Bobbie and I'll talk to you later. Hey guys have a Happy New Year" she told them all as she headed for the doors.

As she made it to her car, and she started to pull out of the parking lot she realized that it would take her over a hour to do it all, home was a twenty minute drive from the hospital, and another thirty to forty minute drive from her house to Tom's condo depending on the traffic. She finally made it home and into the house it was so quiet most nights she would come home to the music playing kind of loud, and coming from Camille's room, she stood there just for a few minutes dropping her bags down and tossing her keys in the key dish on the table by the door she sighed and leaned back against it, she was tired and really didn't want to go out but she didn't want to disappoint Tom, he had something planed for them and they really didn't get the chance that often to go out together. She walked into her bedroom to gather a few thing for her stay over and she realized that she didn't know what to bring other then a change of clothes for the next day, she didn't know if they where going out or staying in for the New Year. So she grab her cell phone and call him to ask,

"hey Tom sweetie you didn't tell me if we where going out or not I need to know how to dress."

"Umm…you don't have to worry about any of that sweetheart I have it all taken care of." he told her.

"Ok then I guess I'll just bring myself then." she told him as she grab a few personal things and a change of clothes for work, she put them in her over night bag.

"ok sweetie I will see in about thirty minutes then."

"I'll be here waiting on you. Oh and Christina please do the speed limit, I don't want to have to pay another speeding ticket. " he told her as he started to laugh.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm walking out the door now funny man." she told him as she locked the door and headed for the car. "ok I'm about to drive now so I'm hanging up be there soon."

"Christina?"

"yeah Tom?"

"I love you."

"I'll see you in thirty minutes or less" she told him as she closed her phone. She thought about his last words as she started the car, he would always make sure he told her that he loved her, and how she never would says the words back how hurt he must feel at times when they were together, she knew that she loved him too but for some reason she just couldn't say the words, she just didn't know why or what was holding her back, he was a good man and she knew that he loved her more then anything. She drove the half hour to his house, as she pulled up to his condo and into the parking space next to his car, she sat there for a few minutes just thinking about him and what he meant to her she did love him more then he knew she just needed to find a way to let him know that she did. As she took a deep breath, and opened the car door and got out and made her way to his front door and knocked, as the door opened she saw Tom standing there in a black tux accented with a burgundy vest 'God how handsome and gorgeous he looked she thought to herself.

"you look really nice" she told him as she walked in.

"Thank you," he replied back and giving her a kiss as she started to passed him, he closed the door and took the over night bag from her,

"I have everything you need follow me please." he told her as he lead her to the bedroom and opened the door as she walked in she saw a gorgeous little burgundy dress, with a matching sexy burgundy lace underwear set and on the floor were a pair of black high heels, she stood there for a second in just amazement at how he knew her so well.

"Ok you, go take your shower and get ready everything you need is in the bathroom" he told her has he went back into the living room to wait for her to finish, it was now a little after 7:30p.m. and the fundraising dinner starts a 9p.m. at a near by restaurant. As she finished in the bathroom and got dressed she emerged from the bedroom and stood before him,

"Whoa! You look simply amazing Christina," he told her as he walked closer to take a better look.

"So I take it that you approve?" she asked with a wide smile on her face,

"In more ways then one." he told her as he kissed her neck and shoulders.

"You better stop that or we wont make it to where ever your taking me. So are you ready to go?"

"Mmm… you smell good" he told her as he kissed her neck again "Ok I'm ready to go now." he told her as he helped her put on her coat.

"So where are we going again?"

"It's a New Years Children Charity fundraiser a good friend is holding." he told her as they headed for the car, and he could see the smile on her face grow, he knew that she would do anything when it came to saving a child.

As they arrived at the restaurant and walked through the doors, they were meet by a young lady asking to take there coats, and then by the maitre d'

"your invitation Sir.?" he asked

"Tom this place is beautiful."

"yes Dr. Wakefield we have your table right over here, this way please, and most of our guest are in the ballroom, so if you would like to join them its right through those doors." He told them as he made his way back to his post. And you could hear the laughter and music from a distance.

"So do you want to join them?" he asked just as his friend walked over.

"Tom I see you made it, and you must be Christina?" the gentleman asked as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Christina this is a old friend of mine Richard Lawson, "

"Its nice to meet you Richard, and I just Love your place here."

"Thank you, and the pleasure is all mine." he told her, "and Tom Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it."

"well I need to get back to the kitchen, but please feel free to join the other or take in the view we will be serving dinner in about a half hour. Christina again it was a real pleasure meeting you."

"thank you and it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Tom I will see you later." he told him as he started to walk back toward the kitchen.

"your friend seems nice, and I love his place it really does have a great view,"

"He is, I've known him since my med school days. So do you want to join the other, we can just see what's going on in there."

"Sure." She told him as he got up and then pulled out her chair, they walk to the back of the room toward the sound of the laughter and music the room was filled with people drinking wine, talking and dancing a little.

"Chris would you like to dance?"

"I would love to" she told him.

As they made their way to the dance floor, it was a slow song that was playing, and one that both of them knew she placed her hands on his chest and laid her face next to his heart, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as close as he could. They danced through the first two slow songs and after the second one ended they started to walked off the dance floor, with one hand around her waist and the other in her hand, as they got closer to the door they both started to turned at the sound of his name being called out.

"Dr. Tom Wakefield is that you?" the woman asked as they both turned around.

"why yes it is you, how long has it been?"

"Faith how are you? and its been a little over a year," he said with a surprised look on his face, he never thought that he would ever see her again.

"I'm good and how are you."

"I'm doing really good, you do remember Christina,"

"I do, Christina how are you?"

"I'm good thank you." she told her as she kind of looked her over.

"Oh sorry this is Johnathan Miller. Johnathan this is Dr. Tom Wakefield and Christina Hawthorne."

"nice to meet you Johnathan," he said reaching out his hand to shake it.

"Its nice to meet you both." the man said as he reached out and shook his hand back.

"well Christina I see you were able to get him all dressed up and out of the hospital?"

"well it was more like him getting me dressed up and out of the hospital." she told her as she looked over at him with a hug smile on her face.

"Ah! I see, so are you too dating now?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

"yes we are." she told her as Tom moved a little closer reassuring his hold on her.

"you two make a really nice couple."

"Thank you," she told her as she placed her other hand on his chest with a soft smile.

"It was nice seeing you again Faith and again it was nice meeting you Johnathan, were going to head over to our table you both have a good evening and Happy New Year." he told them as they both turned and started to walk out of the ballroom.

As they made it back over to their table and ordered a glass of wine and started to talk about their day, they noticed that everyone from the ballroom was starting to return to the dinning area, as the waiters and waitress started to hand out the menus and take drinks orders. They looked over the menu and order their food they sat and just talked and enjoyed each others company. About twenty minutes later the waitress brought their food out they continued to talk over dinner about there opinions, ideas, feelings, things they wanted and didn't wont, things they liked and didn't like and how they wanted the New Year to go, they have always enjoyed there conversations with each other and enjoyed just being together it was like they were the only people in the room. As they finished their meal they continued their conversation for about another half hour it was now 11:00p.m. and he wanted to get back to his place before the New Year actually came in.

"sweetheart are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I am." she told him as he got to his feet and pulled out her chair.

"Tom I had a wonderful time Thank you sweetie."

"I'm glad that you did, I love being with you Christina." he told her.

As they headed for the door, they were stopped by his friend Richard.

"are you guys leaving all ready?" he asked,

"Yeah its been a long day so were going to call it a night we do have work in the morning."

"Well thank you both for coming and again it was a pleasure meeting you Christina, and Tom I will talk to you later Oh don't for get your gift bag at the door."

"Thank you Richard we had a wonderful time and it was a pleasure meeting you."

"I'll take to you later Richard." he told him as he shook his hand. "good night and Happy New Year."

"The same to you both Good night and drive safe." he told them as he turned and headed back toward the dinning room.

As they passed the maitre d' and he handed them their gift bag, It was filled with a bottle of Champagne two Champagne glasses and a bunch of chocolate kisses, and one to die for chocolate mini cake covered with strawberries. They made their way to the coat room, as he help her on with her coat and they headed for the car. They finally made it back to his place just as the snow started to fall, as they walked into the house it was warm and inviting, he took her coat and hung it on the coat rack. As she walked over to the sliding glass doors the curtains were open, and Tom had the most amazing view of the city from his balcony, she stood there with her arms crossed over each other just taking in all the lights and the falling snow, he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist she laid her head back into his chest as the clock struck midnight he turned her head and lifted her chin and kissed her passionately then he spoke softly,

"Happy New Year Christina." he told her as she turned her head back toward window looking out at the falling snow and all the lights, she closed her eyes and softly said "Happy New Year sweetheart, I Love You."


End file.
